Johnny Luck
by DragonSpiritHaku
Summary: John Cena suddenly has a thing for Torrie Wilson, just his luck that her previous boyfriend abused and dumped her....A match made in heaven or hell? Who is the referee?
1. Default Chapter

Johnny Luck  
  
By: Kamari  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own WWE that gay @$$ Vince does...  
  
*John Cena is walking backstage with a small smirk, seeing he just beat  
  
the Big Show, he has something to be happy about*  
  
John: Geeze what a hard match! That fat crack can't wrestle bull!  
  
*Torrie Wilson suddenly falls to the ground in front of him*  
  
Torrie: Ow! Matt! What are you doing?!  
  
Matt Hardy: Shutup! You good for nothing bitch!! You are being so stupid!  
  
How could you pose for Girls Gone Wild?! Those are for me! Not for some  
  
fat, old men who don't have a life!  
  
Torrie: Then go find yourself a smart girlfriend!  
  
Matt Hardy: Maybe I will!  
  
*Matt slaps Torrie*  
  
Torrie: OWWW!! Matt!  
  
*Matt stomps away with frustration and anger running through his veins*  
  
*Torrie wipes a tear out of her eye*  
  
John: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Torrie what's going on? Why did Matt do that?  
  
*John helps Torrie up*  
  
Torrie: Well, Matt and I have been going out for the *sniff* last month. Then I  
  
got this offer to pose for a Girls Gone wild video. I guess *sniff* he doesn't  
  
want me to show off my breasts to everyone...  
  
John: That bastard! This is no way to treat a women, especially as good looking one  
  
like you....  
  
*John checks out Torrie*  
  
*Torrie blushes*  
  
Torrie: Stop...*giggle*...  
  
John: Anyway, do you need a ride to your hotel? I would be more than happy to do so!  
  
Torrie: Sure...I think I twisted my ankle...  
  
(John knows she doesn't but he knows what she's up to...)  
  
John: Ok, I'll carry you.  
  
*John carries Torrie to his white Chrysler SUV, Torrie nuzzles her head in his chest*  
  
*As John pulls up at the Holiday Inn, he notices Torrie fell asleep on his shoulder*  
  
John: ...Torrie...Torrie...we are here...  
  
Torrie: (waking up) ...can you take me to my room...?  
  
John: Sure  
  
*Out side Torrie's room, they say goodbye*  
  
Torrie: John, listen I know you mean well and well I...I thank you, but I am not sure that being together is such a great  
  
idea...I mean...Matt could-  
  
John: Torrie, stop, I am just helping you out. I don't think a relationship is a step I need to take...  
  
Torrie: Ok, good night...  
  
*Torrie pecks John on the cheek*  
  
Torrie: You are sweet...thanks again.  
  
*Torrie walks into her room and closes the door*  
  
(Both Torrie and John walk away feeling somewhat disapointed...  
  
What do you people think? Should I continue? Or should I stop? When I got 7 good   
  
reveiws, I will continue the story!  
  
Pe@ce,  
  
Kamari 


	2. Chapter 2: Jealous Anger

Johnny Luck  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*The Next week on Smackdown...*  
  
*John Cena walks to the ring with a mic, wearing his typical jean shorts  
  
and a basketball jersey*  
  
John: Yo, yo, yo, yo!  
  
I am here tonight to set things straight,  
  
Hardy, you think you can intimidate?  
  
I saw what you did to Torrie last week,  
  
And dude, that ain't sleek,  
  
You're picking on women cause of their exposure,  
  
I think that kind of stuff is good as treasure,  
  
You ought to treat her with more respect,  
  
After tonight,Matt your lucky if stay erect,  
  
I know your back there sniffing glue,  
  
On behalf of Torrie I say F&!% You!  
  
*Matt comes out with a smirk*  
  
Matt Hardy: Cena, what is going on between us two is none of  
  
your freaking business! My Mattitude, will give me gratitude,  
  
and end your fatitude!  
  
John Cena: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
*Suddenly, Crash Holly and Shannon Moore comes from behind  
  
and attack John with steel chairs. He falls victim to the  
  
gutless attack as Matt goes backstage facing the crowd holding  
  
the symbol of Verson 1*  
  
*Matt walks to the parking lot, when he bumps into Torrie Wilson*  
  
Matt: ...Torrie...  
  
Torrie: You sick bastard! Back off!  
  
Matt: You sweet, sweet, body, your breasts...  
  
*Matt grabs Torrie's breasts*  
  
*Torrie screams*  
  
Torrie ...help!  
  
Matt: Shutup!  
  
*Torrie slaps Matt*  
  
*John Cena hear's the scream from the other side of the parking lot   
  
and runs over with a lead pipe from the ground*  
  
John: Torrie what-...Matt you sick freak!  
  
Torrie: He grabbed me!  
  
Matt: ....hide behind your boyfriend..  
  
*John with constint rage hits Matt rapidly with the pipe, sending Matt  
  
toward the blacktop. Matt (bleeding) runs back into the arena with John  
  
following. John Cena runs and tackles Matt to the ground, punching several  
  
blows with aid of his chain/lock. John picks him up and throws him into a   
  
bunch of metal trashcans. Matt sreams in pain as workers around him stare in  
  
horror and a WWE cameraman records the whole thing*  
  
John: You..*punch*...will...*punch*...not mess with Torrie!  
  
*John gets Matt (who is now dazed and hurt) on his shoulders and goes up a ramp  
  
leading up to a high balcony. John throws Matt off his shoulders, F-Uing his body  
  
off a 35 foot balcony onto, a now dented car. Matt's screams stop as he is completly  
  
knocked out and very much damaged carcass which send him out of commisson of wrestling  
  
for at least 3 months*  
  
*An angry Paul Heyman runs over to the rapper John Cena*  
  
Paul: John! What the hell do you think your doing?!  
  
John: I'm...  
  
Paul: There is no excuse for your or his behavoir!  
  
John: He was...!  
  
Paul: I know what he did, and I just saw what you did!  
  
This isn't part of the script! You just sent one of my  
  
hard working wrestlers into a possible early retirement  
  
because of this!  
  
John: ...  
  
Paul: You are indeffinetly suspened for 2 months!   
  
John: What the hell!! You can't do that!   
  
Paul: I can, and I just did! Matt will also recieve 5  
  
months suspension after he recovers...sratch that, he   
  
is fired! Sexual harrasment is not a thing done on  
  
Smackdown!  
  
*John smirks a little*  
  
*Torrie runs up to them*  
  
Torrie: Paul, don't suspend him he was just trying to protect me!  
  
If you suspend him your going to suspend me to!  
  
Paul: God dammit! Fine! He is only suspened for 2 weeks!  
  
*Paul walks awaying somewhat pissed off*  
  
John: *panting* Thanks Torrie.  
  
Torrie: Hey, it was the least I could do.  
  
*Both star down at Matt's body which is now being taken away on a  
  
strecher by medical personelle*  
  
John: Well...I've...being meaning to ask you this but...(nervous)  
  
would you like...to go on a date?  
  
Torrie: (Smiling) Sure, John...how bout after the show?  
  
John: That would be great! I'll see you then.  
  
********************************************************  
  
After Smackdown  
  
********************************************************  
  
*John meets up with Torrie in the locker room. They greet  
  
each other and leave*  
  
John: Would you like me to carry your bags?  
  
Torrie: Thanks John,  
  
*John carries Torrie's and his bag as the walk into the parking  
  
lot. He drops the bags and opens the door to his fancy Ferrari for  
  
Torrie. She smiles and steps in the passenger seat. John puts the bags  
  
in the trunks and gets in the drivers seat. They stroll off...*  
  
Torrie: John...last week, why did you protect me and such?  
  
John: Well, I've always had a thing for you ever since I joined  
  
WWE, I...just never said anything...  
  
Torrie: I kinda... liked you too  
  
*Torrie rests her head on his shoulder as the both blush*  
  
Torrie: That was a nice rap you had earlier  
  
John: Thanks, I had help  
  
Torrie: (Confused) Really? Who?  
  
John: Oh that Mysterio guy, he can't rap, but he has great lyrics  
  
*5 minutes of silence passes*  
  
John: Here we are! This is the fanciest resteraunt in the town  
  
Torrie: (Suprised) ...Hooters? Are you some kind of pervert?  
  
John: (Laughs) No I am kidding, the resteraunt is behind it (points)  
  
Torrie: Oh...(laughing) wow!A french resteraunt...oh la la!  
  
John: Shall we?   
  
Torrie: (Blushes) ...sure (giggles)  
  
*John and Torrie get out the car (of course John opens the door) hand  
  
in hand and walk in the door..........*  
  
******************************************************  
  
Great ending huh? Heh, cliffhangers...gotta love em!  
  
This concludes chapter 2  
  
Reveiw if you want to continue!  
  
I hate it when I right a long story and people dont review!  
  
Pe@Ce,  
  
DragonSpiritHaku 


End file.
